


The Undiscovered Country

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Prompt Collection [101]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Addiction, Referenced only, and it's going to be even better, they are both in a much better place now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: There was only trust and truth now; questions asked and freely answered, in an attempt to get to know each other better. They already knew the big, important things, now they were down to the deeply personal stuff.(Tony and Stephen have been dancing around each other for a while; now it's time for the next step.)
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Prompt Collection [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126062
Comments: 24
Kudos: 113
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	The Undiscovered Country

**Author's Note:**

> I got this anon ask a while ago:  
>  _The addiction/withdrawal square would be interesting. Alcohol for Tony, painkillers for Stephen. Take your pick_
> 
> I'm not good at choosing. So alcohol for Tony and painkillers for Stephen it is. Only talked about because I was in dire need of hope and recovery. So have two middle aged guys, who've been through hell and back, and now are ready to take the first steps into their new life together.
> 
> I don't have to explain where I've got the title from, right? Shakespeare, after all, is best in the Klingon original. 😉
> 
> @badthingshappenbingo prompt: _Addiction/Withdrawal_  
>  @ironstrangebingo prompt: _Free_

When the written invitation to the welcome-back/belated victory/fundraiser-in-disguise-party at the newly re-built Avengers Compound had come in the mail Stephen hadn't wanted to go; not even with Wong pushing him into accepting. But when he hadn't reacted to that one the second invitation had come in the form of Tony Stark standing in his living room, practically begging him to come with big eyes and lots of gesticulating. He'd been helpless against that onslaught and had accepted with as much grace as possible. Tony's smile at his nod and curt "yes" had been worth it.

So now he'd been leaning against the same table for almost two hours, unbothered by anyone else thanks to some very subtle magic, and indulged himself with some first-rate whiskey and some furtive staring at the object of his affections.

Stephen watched with fascination as Tony shook his head with a playful smile and some quip that got lost in the noise of the party. He'd never before seen someone refuse a drink so naturally and gracefully.

 _He hasn't had a drop the whole night_ , Stephen realized. His fingers tightened around his own glass - still safely situated on the standing table before him - until a warning pang of pain told him to stop. He'd stolen in here like a thief in the night, barely nodding hello to the few people he knew, took the first drink that was offered, and had hid himself away since then.

Big gatherings and fancy parties truly weren't his thing anymore. Somewhere in the past his younger self was shivering as if someone just had walked over his grave; Stephen just knew it.

"Hey, Stranger." Tony's voice was warm as he touched Stephen's hip in a tactile hello. The spell Stephen had used was far too weak to divert the attention of anyone who really wanted to seek him out. "Long time no see." About three days actually, but it was the thought that counted. "You clean up nicely." His very appreciative gaze wandered up and down Stephen's tux-clad body until Stephen could feel the beginnings of a blush creep in. He raised his glass to hide behind it and, to not look like a complete idiot, took a sip.

He wasn't used to alcohol anymore but the taste was still familiar and he closed his eyes as the sense-memory of so many parties years - centuries, eons - ago washed over him.

"Ah, ah connoisseur, I see." The warmth was still there. "Glad you approve of the selection." Tony's voice brought him back to the present.

"I noticed you shunning your own bar," he said in a desperate attempt to change the subject. "I haven't seen you drink once during the whole evening." Apart from a glass of water directly at the bar, about an hour ago, but Stephen wasn't ready to confess exactly how long he'd been watching Tony from his secluded vantage point in the shadows at the edge of everything.

"It's not my bar, it's the governments. After tonight I'll barely have anything to do with that place."

"Ah, yes," Stephen said. "Shall we salute your new freedom from the Avengers Initiative then?" He gently nudged his glass with a fingertip, the invitation clear. He didn't want to push but he _was_ curious.

"Alcohol is as much in my past as the avenging thing," was Tony's not-really surprising answer to that. "Part of my retirement plan. But please," he gestured at the glass, "don't hesitate do take a swing on my behalf. This is a party after all and not a funeral." He smiled, open and genuine. "I really don't mind."

Stephen almost winced at the unsubtle reminder at just how easily it could have become that. "It's been a while," he said. No need to go down roads not travelled all over again. It was enough when he regularly walked them during his nightmares. "And the last time... is not something I care to remember." He'd accepted the glass when it had been offered without thinking but since then he'd had too much time for thinking about the past between his bouts of Tony watching.

"Didn't take you for the alcohol abuse type." Tony, brutally honest as always, but somehow Stephen didn't mind the question, no matter how personal. Probably because it was Tony asking and Stephen had long since lost any filters regarding him.

Still, he took his time in answering. "I'm not," he finally said, taking his glass in both hands and raising it slightly. They both watch the alcohol shimmer and shake in the dim lightning and Stephen noticed how Tony took a deep breath. "But it was great for washing down the pills." He watched as Tony's eyes zeroed in on his hands. His damn shaking, aching hands. "I was on a lot of painkillers back then and apparently I'm the type to abuse _them_."

"Not now?" Still that gentle tone.

Stephen shook his head. "Never again. It was hard enough to kick the habit the first time, I have no desire for a repeat performance." He shoved the memories of the brutal withdrawal aside with little difficulty. He had quite some experience doing it after all. He knew where this was going, this careful and slow dance they both had been indulging in for the last few months.

There was only trust and truth now; questions asked and freely answered, in an attempt to get to know each other better. They already knew the big, important things, now they were down to the deeply personal stuff.

"Yeah." Tony, eloquent as always. "I know that feeling. That's me with that stuff, even though nobody but you noticed so far." He reached out and carefully took the glass from Stephen's hands. "Not that you've had much of it. This is still your first one." So Stephen hadn't been the only one watching. Nice to know.

"Pretty much lost my taste for it," Stephen admitted.

"And found a love for tea instead?" Tony teased while very carefully touching Stephen's index finger. Stephen gave silent permission for further exploration by putting his right hand on the table and spreading his fingers. "So many scars," Tony murmured sadly and traced the thick one on the back of his middle finger.

"Too many surgeries in too short an amount of time, necessitating the use of way too many pain killers. Alcohol was great for washing them down and numbing pain and mind even more." His right hand twitched and Tony cupped it with his own. "I love a good cup of coffee just as much as tea, just so you know."

Tony grinned in delight at that. "So do I. Love coffee, I mean. Tea isn't really my cup of..." he trailed off with a laugh.

"Maybe you just haven't found the right one yet."

"Hmm. Maybe. Is that an invitation?" Tony, devious little bastard that he was, batted his eyelashes at him, startling an amused huff out of Stephen.

"I can show you my tealeaves," he offered. Two could play that game, after all.

"Can you read the future out of them?" Tony put just the barest hint of pressure on his hand to keep him from taking it away. As if Stephen had any desire to do that.

"Not my specialty," Stephen murmured, dropping his voice until it was a deep whisper. He noticed with delight the slight blush and dilated pupils that caused. "But I can try. It might take some time before I get it right, though."

Tony smiled at him and slipped his fingers between Stephen's until they were doing something close to holding hands. "Sounds good to me. I hear that practice makes perfect and I'm a perfectionist. Let's do this until we get it right."

"Oh, I think we're doing alright already," Stephen quipped back and dared to cup Tony's cheek with his free hand. "Do you have to stay for much longer?"

The last few weeks had been frantic with Tony giving over so many of his responsibilities for his eventual fading into obscurity and pure inventing without having to worry about being Iron Man or a CEO, his gift to himself for his swiftly approaching 55th birthday.

 _Time to spend with the love of my life_ , he'd joked at the press conference and everyone had laughed, thinking that Tony was talking about engineering, while Stephen's traitorous mind had immediately conjured up another alternative.

Tony leaned into the gesture and closed his eyes in obvious delight. "Done with this whole thing here, remember? I can be all yours now. If you want me, that is."

Stephen swallowed hard at the naked affection and longing in Tony's voice. His own broke as he answered: "There's nothing I'd like more."

Tony opened his eyes and they didn't need any more words; they leaned forward in perfect synchronicity and met in the middle for their first kiss.

Tony was his now and he was Tony's with years and decades together stretching out in front of them.

He allowed himself to be led away; the still almost full glass forgotten on the table as the only sign he'd ever been here. No need for alcohol or pills, not when he could have a life like the one promised now.

**Author's Note:**

> Soft, gentle and slow - lately that has become the thing I crave most so that's what I write. This little thing is the last one I managed to finish before a lengthy pause I am still in the middle of. It's a good place to let them rest for a while, I think.
> 
> Comments and Kudos, as always, are very appreciated, loved and adored. Thank you for reading and eventually I'll be back with more tenderness between them. Promise.
> 
> In the meantime I can be found [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com).


End file.
